Batman
by Barakanaga16
Summary: A new tale of the legend of Batman. First in Pre-Justice League. When a criminal crime lord called Red Hood stages his wrath on Gotham, Bruce Wayne must suit up to find out all he can about the mysterious villain
1. Chapter 1 - Theater Murder

The cold morning of February 14th, 1995 looked to be a good day for a young Bruce Wayne. The ten year old was in his room, playing with a Guardian action figure. Guardian was a 1940's hero from Metropolis, the largest city in the United States. His room had dull decor in it, plain white walls, and shelves with books on them. There was a knock on his door.

"Master Bruce? May I come in?" said an older voice.

"Yes,"

The door opened and a butler, looking to be in his late 50's with white hair and a suit, walked in with a tray. The tray had a small cup of tea, a plate with a sandwich cut in half, and a Snickers bar. He walked over to a unoccupied table and set it down. As he began walking out, he bowed to young Bruce and walked out, but was stopped.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Bruce?"

"Why do I have to attend this stupid play? It sounds boring!"

"Well, I assume your parents want you to see how the rich live. That means attending stupid plays or charity events, or even the occasional press conference."

"But why? What does it say about us?" Alfred sat beside Bruce on a small red chair.

"It says that this family is powerful and not to be trifled with. Although, that doesn't stop some people."

"How?"

"Citizens of Gotham pray every night that they can become rich and powerful like your parents. Most of the time, their prayers go unanswered. In my years, I came to realize that people will do anything to get even five seconds of being rich. Even if it means killing for it."

"Why can't dad share some wealth with everyone?"

"If only it were that easy. Even if everyone in this city were rich, they'd still be depressed. Crime wouldn't stop, jobs wouldn't stop, and even the stocks wouldn't stop. To be honest young Bruce, I'd rather be poor than rich."

"Why?"

"Well, being poor means I have to work hard for my money. The thrill of working hard for something means you already have everything you ever wanted. Sure, having lots of it means you can buy anything you want, but does it lead to happiness Bruce?"

"No?"

"Exactly! Happiness doesn't come from money, but comes from the thought of working hard. If you don't work hard, you'll never truly be happy. Remember that Bruce."

"Yes Alfred."

Noon came around and Bruce was aloud outside to play while his parents talked. In the backyard of Wayne Manor, Bruce kicked around some rocks. He began thinking that maybe Alfred was right. He would have to work hard to be happy. Money can get you only so much, that eventually you'll be depressed to a point. The chilly weather wasn't too bad, but he had on his thin coat just to be safe. He wondered about the girl living a mile away from them. Her name was Chase Meridian.

Chase was a young blonde girl who's parents were Psychiatric doctors. Her father was head of Arkham Asylum, a place for the criminally insane. Her mother worked at Psychology Department in the Gotham Presbyterian Hospital. They often worked and she was stuck at home with their maid. She was aloud to do anything as long ass he stuck to reading her Psychiatric textbooks. Bruce had a secret crush on her, but it was only a crush. He was too young to ask he rout or anything like that.

Venturing further, Bruce came upon a deep well. The stone structure looked old and not so good. His father told him about it a few months ago. It used to be a key water supply, but was abandoned in the 1920's. He climbed on top of it and looked own. It was dark and probably went on for miles. In a sudden flash, the brick under him shattered and he tumbled down the well,s creaming for his life.

Luckily for him, it was too deep and he landed in some soft sand. He looked up and saw the sunlight glimmering in. Bruce got up and dusted himself off, looking around his new surroundings. He saw pointed rocks, little ponds, and deep darkness. His head was aching and his cheek was bleeding a bit. He took a step forward and heard a screech from inside the cave.

Out of nowhere, hundreds of bats came flying at him, dying to get away from the invader. He screamed loudly as it seemed they were attacking him. He swatted at them, trying to get them off him, but it was no use. In the heat of the traumatic experience, he blacked out, hearing the continuous screeching of the winged mammals.

Bruce woke up in his warm bed, a doctor looking over him. Beside him was his mother and father, who looked very worried. Thomas Wayne had on his tuxedo, which was specially made by Alfred. Martha, his wife, had on an expensive looking dress, made from the finest silk in the world. She kissed her son's head and cried a little bit.

"Oh Bruce, you're awake! I was so worried!"

"You had us scared there son." said Thomas. "What happened?"

Bruce explained about looking down the well and falling, plus encountering the bats. Martha hugged him tightly and kissed him more again. The door creaked open and Alfred came in with a tray filled with medicine. He sat it on the table near the doctor, who was busy cleaning up Bruce's marks. When Bruce was done explaining the event to them, Thomas laughed.

"Never knew we had bats underneath that well. You wanna know why they flew away like that Bruce?"

"Because I scared them?"

"Indeed. They are just as scared of us as we are of them."

"Will I be okay Dad?"

"I believe so. You just got a few marks and no broken bones. Doc, we're good here."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. Shall I got then?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. That'll do Dr. Crane." said Martha.

Later on in that day, Alfred was helping Bruce with his neatly made suit, adjusting his tie and sprucing up his shoes. There was still a mark on Bruce's cheeks, a sign of his accident. Alfred turned him around so he'd look into the mirror. He kneeled beside Bruce and smiled, adjusting his hair. The young Bruce frowned as he looked at himself and at the mark.

"You mighty handsome Master Bruce."

"No I don't. I look like a weirdo."

"Bruce, that mark doesn't make you any different me or your parents. If it says anything, it says "I've been through a terrible accident and I'm not ashamed of it!""

"Alfred?" he asked as he turned to his butler. "I have a bad feeling about tonight. What if something happens to me again?"

"Your parents will be there to protect you all the way. No matter what the threat is, you'll be safe."

"You sure Alfred?"

"Positive Master Bruce. Now, come on then. Your parents should be done preparing. Let's head to the living room."

After nearly half an hour, Bruce and his parents said good-bye to Alfred and they hopped aboard a Gotham Public Service Train and headed to the back, away from nosy eyes. Bruce sat on a cushioned seat near a silver table while Thomas and Martha sat across from him. He sat quietly, staring out of the window as the whole city of Gotham passed him.

"Bruce?" asked Thomas. "Do you know why I do what I do?"

"To make money?"

"No," he laughed. "To make sure Gotham is a swell place to live. A place not to be feared. Look there Bruce." he pointed to a tall tower with a bright green W on top. "That is where I work: Wayne Enterprises. The center of the city."

"Wow Dad, that place is big!"

"It has to be! It holds 70% of the working jobs in all of Gotham. Without it, the city would be overrun with crime. No one would work, so everyone would be on the streets. Wayne Enterprises saves those people and gives them a chance at life. It is my pride and joy."

"So Alfred was right, huh dad?"

"Hmm?" asked Martha.

"Alfred told me in order to be happy in life, I'd have to work hard. Money can't buy happiness."

"He is right dear. Hard work is the best thing in this world. Your father worked very hard to get where he is today."

"Indeed. Alfred is wise. Gave me helpful advice as I was growing up. His words made me the man I am today. Look, we're here!"

In a few minutes, Bruce and his parents were near the front row of a play that did nothing but play classical music and had the actors danced around with colored sheets. Bruce found it very boring, but his mother was entranced by it. Thomas too was bored by it, but he had to suffer through it for the good of his reputation.

Half way through, some new actors came in and portrayed dark creatures. Bruce stared at them and a flashback of the cave came back to him. The actor flapped its arms, making it seem like he had wings. The bats came into his mind, flying crazily around him, looking to escape. The actors flapped their wings, scurrying across the stage like killers. Bruce regained his mind and looked to his father.

"Dad, I'm scared. I wanna leave."

"Okay Bruce. Okay. Martha," he said as he looked to his wife. "Let's go."

They all stood up and passed some people on the way out. Once outside, they looked to be in an alleyway filled with smoke, trash, and run down apartments. Bruce was hyperventilating and Thomas kneeled down and held him. When he stopped, his father gave him the nicest look a father can give and smiled.

"It's okay Bruce. It's over. Wanna go home?" Bruce nodded. "Okay. We'll go home."

As they started, a man wearing a ski mask approached them and held out a gun, aiming it at Thomas' chest. Bruce held onto his father as he and Martha raised their hands. The man had worn out clothes on and his shoes were so torn, his feet were exposed. He held the gun steady and wasn't afraid.

"Give me your wallet Wayne! NOW!"

"Easy. I'll do as you say. Just don't hurt us." he said calmly.

Thomas reached into his coat pocket and took out his wallet and handed it to the man. He took it and aimed the gun at Martha. Demanding her jewels, she started taking off her necklace when Thomas grabbed a hold of the mans gun, trying to pry it off him. They struggled for a few seconds before a shot was heard and Thomas fell to the ground, a gun shot wound near his heart.

"THOMAS! NO!" screamed Martha as she kneeled down to his level.

The man aimed his gun at Martha and shot her dead in the head, killing her instantly. As she fell, he picked up her necklace and took a ring off her finger, feeling relieved. He stared down at Bruce, who's lips were trembling and he stood there, horrified by what just happened. Feeling no remorse, the man ran away into the darkness of the Gotham alleyway.

When he had vanished, Bruce stared at his parents bodies and began crying. He fell to his knees and collapsed on top of their bodies, crying heavily. As he cried, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and saw his father struggling to speak. Blood came out of his mouth and Bruce knew he wanted to say something important, but it never came out. Thomas Wayne closed his eyes and died with his wife near him.

It felt like time had stopped for Bruce. Blood turned the puddles around him into pools of redness. Thunder began booming, rain poured down on him. Even in the rain, his tears were easily shown. In the distance, he could hear sirens, proof that the Gotham City Police Department was aware of what happened. Bruce screamed into the sky, wanting his parents back. It was no use as the thunder covered his screams. He continued to hold onto his parents bodies until the police came.

As he cried into his parents dead bodies, a hand was placed on his shoulder and a coat covered him up. He looked up to see a gentlemen in his late 30's looking down on him. His glasses were smeared in rain water, his gray mustache and hair were getting wet, and his innocent look made him look childish.

"It's okay son. Come on."

"W-W-Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Gordon."

"Lieutenant, whats gonna happen to my mom and dad?"

"We can't do anything for them son. They dead."

"They can't be!" he yelled. "THEY CAN'T BE!"

"I know how stressing this is for you, but we gotta know exactly what happened Bruce! Now, what happened exactly?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Bruce's Decision

Ten years had passed since that terrible night. Bruce Wayne had grown up to be a handsome man with a degree to his name. He lived alone in Wayne Manor, only to have Alfred for company. Wayne Enterprises was now in the command of Carmine Falcone, a well respected business man who has ruled with an iron fist since his early days. He had been in command since Bruce's father died. He wasn't loved by everyone and he had a deep secret.

In the late evening of July 14th, 2005, Bruce was playing his piano when Alfred came in with a tray of lasagna, BBQ wings, and a Dr. Pepper. He sat in down on top of the piano and bowed. Excusing himself, he began walking out of the room, but was stopped.

"Lasagna and wings Alfred? Aren't I a little old for that?"

"I was always aware that it was your favorite evening meal. If you don't want it..."

"No, no! It's fine. Just thought I'd put that out there."

"Silly me. Anyway, how do you plan on spending your evening sir?"

"I don't know. Maybe go see Chase before I leave."

"Leave sir?"

"Yeah... I was gonna tell you bu-"

"You were going to tell me after you had left?"

"No!" he shouted as he got up. "I am leaving tomorrow morning for Japan!"

"Japan?! What in the bloody hell do you think you'll accomplish by going there?!"

"Alfred, since that night, I wanted revenge against that guy who killed them."

"Don't forget Master Wayne, that they captured him weeks after your parents murder. He was put away for life."

"That may be, but that didn't secure my parents justice. Going to Japan could heal me and inspire me to do something about all this."

"You really think that?"

"I do. Now, I gotta go tell Chase. See you soon Alfred."

"Same to you Master Wayne. Same to you.

As Bruce walked the mile long walk to Chases home, he began thinking. _What will happen in Japan? What do I hope to accomplish? _Even with all this thinking, he never forgot about what happened after his parents were murdered. His memories were foggy, mainly because the event was traumatizing.

As Alfred said, the man responsible for his parents murder was a rogue criminal named Andrew Roberts, a man who ventured from Smallville, Kansas for a better life, but it backfired badly. He began his life of crime after being accused of theft. Since getting involved in crime, Andrew was a fugitive renowned for killing people for their money.

After all that thinking, Bruce finally arrived at a massive house, the same size as Wayne Manor. The grass was freshly cut, the hedges were neatly trimmed, and the gutters were just cleaned out. Ringing the doorbell, it didn't take long for someone to answer. It was Berta, the maid. She had on her normal maid outfit and was really the same age as Alfred, but meaner.

"Mr. Wayne. What do you want?"

"I wish to speak with Chase. I'm leaving Gotham soon."

"Fine," she grumbled. "Come on in. I'll announce you."

Inside the manor, it was similar to his place. Crystal chandelier hung high on the ceiling, leather furniture was laid out everywhere, a dining room was filled with mahogany chairs and silver silverware. Berta went upstairs and was gone for a few minutes. She soon came back down with a woman with gorgeous blonde hair, bright red lipstick, and looked ready for work.

"Bruce! Good to see you!"

"Hello Chase. Sorry to drop in like this."

"Oh, no worries! Old friends are always welcome here." she reached the bottom step and hugged Bruce tightly. "So, what's up?"

"Just came to tell you something important."

"What's that?"

"Umm... maybe we could talk somewhere more private?"

"Of course. My study is the most private room here. Come on."

As they walked, Chase took his hand and dragged him along. This made him even more nervous to tell her about his plans. In a narrow hallway, Chase opened the door to a large room filled with books. Chase sat down on her leather couch and Bruce sat next to her, burying his face in his hands. She seemed concerned.

"What's wrong Bruce?"

"I... I have something to tell you and I don't want you getting upset."

"Bruce, we've known each other since we were kids. You know you can tell me anything. Now what is it?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. For Japan."

"Japan? Why you going there?"

"To heal myself from my past. Make my life a little easier then it already is."

"Bruce, I'm starting college soon and majoring in Psychology. I can already tell you that you not find what you want. You may not want to, but your past will stay with you until the day you die."

"I know that much, but since that night, my life has been unbearable. I see flashbacks and images of bats within my mind."

"This was a traumatic experience Bruce. Even if you heal yourself, it'll still be in your head, still haunting you."

"That's what I want Chase! I wanna get these images and memories out of my head! It's killing me inside!"

"Bruce! Memories aren't something you can throw away! They reside in your subconscious and stay there until you die!"

"God!" Bruce stood up quickly and walked around, thinking angrily about how he could argue. Nothing came to mind. He kneeled onto the ground and punched the floor, desperately wanting his memories to go away. Chase walked over and put her arm around him.

"Bruce... it'll be okay." she help him up and hugged him. He then began crying.

"Chase, I'm scared."

"I know. I know. Want any tea?"

"No thank you. And... I have something else to tell you Chase."

"Hmm?"

"Ever since we were kids, I found you... interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Like... I don't know how to put it." he turned away and walked to a mirror. "As we grew up together and I got to know you more, I realized I had feelings for you. Not the kind of feelings you get for a cute puppy, but the kind of feelings you get when you feel your heart aching at the very thought of the person. That is how I feel Chase."

"Are you trying to say that you like me Bruce?"

"Not just like. I like LIKE you. I wanted to be with you for a long time Chase. I thought I'd tell you before I left in case I never return."

"Oh Bruce..." she said as she wrapped her arms around him and again hugged him.

After a while, he turned around and looked into her eyes. He could tell she felt the same way and this made him a little happier inside. As they stared, they drew closer and closer, not taking their eyes off each other. It felt like forever, but the eventually kissed.

It was a passionate kiss that Bruce had never felt before. Even his first girlfriend, Rachel Dawes, who was a great girl, but their first kiss wasn't magical. This kiss with Chase felt like fireworks exploded just by the impact of their lips. She held his head close and he did the same. Bruce didn't want it to end.

Chase was the first to release from their embrace. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes. Bruce was shaking a little, having just kissed his childhood crush. Chase took his hand and took him upstairs to her room, Bruce getting really nervous. As they went up, Berta rolled her eyes by this and continued dusting the shelves. When they neared her room, she talked.

"Bruce, I've had the same feelings for you for a long time. Spend this night with me and make it a new and happy memory. Please?"

"I will Chase." Chase opened the door and they went inside, closing it from behind.

The next morning, Chase woke up naked and alone in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Looking around, she saw the bed was all messed up, the curtain was open, and there was a note on the pillow next to her. She grabbed the note and opened it. As expected, it was from Bruce, who had left an hour before she woke up.

_Dear Chase,_

_ Last night was the best night of my life. I'm happy I got to have this experience and preserve a new memory in my wondering brain. I'm sorry to leave on such short notice this morning, but I must catch my flight. If you could do one thing for me, please don't wait for me. You're young and attractive. Enjoy college and meet someone new._

_ I hope I can find a new path for myself and at least heal myself in my own way. I realized that you can't forget your memories and you taught me that. I will always cherish the years we had together and the night we spent in each others arms. I hope you find new love and a new path as I hope to find._

_ Love Bruce_

Finishing the letter, Chase placed it on her desk. She grabbed the bundle of sheets and got off the bed, walking to the window and staring out into her enormous yard. Looking to the letter again, she instantly began crying. Chase leaned against the glass window and slowly fell to the floor, curling up like a ball. She cried into her sheets and her wails could be heard all around the manor.

At the Gotham International Airport, Alfred loaded Bruce's bags onto the plane. Before he stepped onto the plane that was bound for Japan, Alfred hugged him tightly.

"I shall miss you Master Bruce. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you Alfred. I hope so too." they released from their hug.

"Did you have a nice night with Ms. Meridian?"

"Yeah. Left her a note explaining everything."

"Well, whatever you wrote was probably for the better."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Take care Alfred. Take a vacation or go on a cruise while I'm gone." he laughed.

"Not on your life sir." laughed Alfred.

"_Now Boarding: Flight 54 to Tokyo, Japan. Repeat: Flight 54 now boarding for Tokyo, Japan_."

"That's my flight. Take care of Chase for me will you?"

"Will do sir."

"And I'm serious about that vacation too!" he said as he left."

"I was serious too sir!"

With that, the plane took off in near twenty minutes and Alfred watched as Bruce flew off to Japan for his own journey of peace and healing.

*If you are a comic book fan, you will notice that in my DC/Marvel fanfics, I put references to other characters in them. As with this, I referenced Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow before he got worked at Arkham. If you're a real Batman fan, let me know what references you would like to see in the future. For the next chapter, (In the beginning) I reference two upcoming villains in these fanfics. Let me know who you think they are.

*Also, I usually have three villains set in each story. As with the summary to this story, I said Red Hood is the main villain. Throughout the story, try and guess who the other two villains are. Have fun!


	3. Chapter 3 - Return to Gotham

Five years went by without a word. Through his travels in Japan, Bruce encountered old monks that trained him to ease his mind and to heal. After a year of that, Bruce met with skilled warriors from a tribe in northern Japan. There, he spent two years training how to handle weapons and how to fight. Through trial and error, he accomplished his own mission and spent the last two years training his mind with the customs of the land and focusing his mind on others rather than himself.

Returning to Gotham was hard for Bruce since it held painful memories, but he learned to suppress them. His face was covered in a hairy beard and his body bore the injuries from his training. In the five years he was gone, he noticed that Gotham hadn't changed. Although, in the cities underbelly, a crime lord was rising to power and it wouldn't be long before he had total control of Gotham. For Bruce, he had no knowledge of this.

Seeing the lobby of the airport, he saw no one he recognized. Shrugging it off, he progressed outside where he noticed homeless people in the spring grass. He felt sorry for them, but he learned money can't solve everyone's problems. He hailed for a taxi and one actually came to him. Getting in, he noticed the cab driver was a young fellow, maybe in his early 20's.

"Where to sir?"

"Wayne Manor please."

"Okey Dokie!" as the car took off, they got talking. "So, ain't ya Bruce Wayne? Famous billionaire and playboy?"

"Yeah. Been away for a while. Five years actually."

"Really? Lots has changed since you left."

"How so?"

"Crime has been on the rise. Gordon got promoted to Commissioner."

"Commissioner? Impressive. Always knew he had it in him. How's the crime been going up?"

"Rumors on the street are that a guy who calls himself Red Hood took over for Cobblepot when he got sent to Arkham. Hood's a cruel crime boss. Started three years ago. Mostly keeps the crimes on the down low, but Gordon was able to capture a few of his goons."

"Wow. Do you know what's happened to my company?"

"Falcone is still CEO from what the papers tell us."

"Hmm. Do you know of a woman named Chase Meridian?"

"Yeah! The girl is the cities leading Psychologist. And at 23 too!"

"That's good to know. Anything else that's happened?"

"Umm... Crane is now head of Arkham, his assistant is Harley Quinnzel, reports of a giant crocodile are surfacing, and a new company has surfaced and is shortly overpowering Wayne Enterprises."

"Oh, fun."

"Eh, not really. Hey, we're here."

"Great. How much?"

"It's on the house! Take care Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you very much."

"Oh hey! In a few months, our circus I coming to Gotham. Look for The Flying Graysons!"

"I'll be sure too. Take care buddy."

Grabbing his luggage from the back, he walked up the steps to his home. The taxi drove off back to the city limits, eager to transport less important people. As he walked, he noticed the grounds remained the same. It was like time froze while he was gone. Alfred would be happy to see him, but what about Chase? Would she be happy or upset?

Reaching the front door, he pounded the door and waited. Nothing had changed much, other then the news that driver told him. Waiting was boring, even though it was for just a minute. The door creaked open and Alfred stood there, looking the same as when he left. Bruce opened his arms and smiled.

"Can I get a hug?"

"Master Bruce? Is that you?!" Alfred hugged him tightly and wouldn't let go. "I've missed you so much! So glad to have you back home!"

"It's okay Alfred. I'm back and back for good." Alfred leg go and helped Bruce inside.

"Please, tell me everything! I haven't had word from you in five years. Many thought you were dead."

"Doesn't surprise me. Falcone always had a thing against me and my ideals. Anyway, tell me what's been happening."

They sat down and Alfred told him about the vacations he took every year while Bruce was gone. He went to Cuba every year because of a meal they served that he was fond of. In the midst of eating, he would see Bruce everywhere and always wonder where he was and what he was doing. He eventually knew that there wasn't a chance he was gonna come back, but Alfred was proven wrong.

Bruce told him about the monks and the warriors that trained him. He was now a fighter physically and mentally. After nearly a half hour of information, Alfred teared up to just have Bruce back. He left to go get some tea, a beverage Bruce hadn't had in years. Coming back, Bruce was standing near the window staring into the distance at Chase's home.

"Ms. Meridian will be happy to hear that you're back!"

"I don't want her to know. Not yet."

"Why?"

"I left her a note explaining that I don't want her to wait for me."

"Yes, she gave me the note. At first I was mad at you for writing it, but came to realize that it was your heart talking."

"Has she been seeing anyone else since I left?"

"One or two. Been mostly focusing on her studies. Went to Yale you know. Studied Psychology like her parents."

"Where are they?"

"Master Bruce, they... uh... died some time ago in a gang shoot out."

"What?" asked Bruce, concerned.

"Before Cobblepot was sent to Arkham, he gave a final war against Gotham's finest, but many innocents were killed in the gunfire, including Mr. and Mrs. Meridian."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, It was a tragic day for us all. Chase mostly. She grieved for months, but never avoided her school work."

"Sounds just like her."

"Indeed. So, what are your plans for now?"

"How soon can we report my return?"

"Possibly tomorrow sir. Why?"

"Plan a dinner party for tomorrow night. Invite everyone important to the party. Arkham personnel, cops, scientists, everyone."

"Right away sir. What shall you do in the meantime?"

"Nothing. Just gonna relax and focus my mind."

"Sounds inviting sir."

The next morning, Bruce acquired the newspaper and saw the front page and it was what he expected: _**Billionaire Bruce Wayne Returns! **_He laughed as he read the article, saying he faked his death and left to gain a new life, but found nothing.

"If only they knew. If only they knew."

Reading more, he saw a news story from Metropolis about a 'Superman' saving the city from a creature called 'Parasite'. Ignoring the fact that a costumed weirdo was flying around Metropolis, he continued and found the Gotham Razorbacks had become the number one team in the MLB. They had beaten the Pittsburgh Pirates of a score of 7-2.

"Razorbacks are still kicking butt I see." said Bruce as he sipped his coffee.

"Indeed. Won the World Series twice in the past two years."

"Impressive. Lots has happened since my return."

"Quite. Anyway, the guests are invited and they should arrive later tonight at 8."

"Good. Gives me time to organize my ideas for the company."

"Of course sir."

Later that night, Bruce was all dressed up in his best tuxedo. Nervous about seeing his old friends and acquaintances, he paced around. Alfred informed him that the drinks, food, and decorations were ready. Smiling weakly, the doorbell rang and he knew it was time.

"Ready for a die hard party sir?"

"Shut up Alfred."


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner Party

In the next half hour, many guests arrived and Alfred directed themselves to the party room where the snacks and refreshments laid in wait. The party room was huge with small chandeliers shining above and the room spotless. Bruce admired all his guests, gazing at who could make it. Easily more than one hundred people had come to wish his return. Walking around, he shook hands with many people, including Dr. Crane, the head of Arkham Asylum.

"Dr. Crane, pleasure you could make it."

"Bruce Wayne. I am pleased to be here. Haven't really seen you since you were a kid."

"True. Fixed me up the morning of... you know."

"Yes, yes, I am truly sorry about that."

"I've learned to let the past go and to focus on the future."

"Interesting. Have you met my assistant Harley?" a tall girl with long blonde hair came over wearing a red and white dress, her hair in a ponytail and wearing the reddest of lipstick. She took Bruce's hand and shook it with nervousness.

"Great pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne."

"Pleasure is all mine Harley. So, what do you do to aid Dr. Crane?"

"Oh, I monitor the crazies. Make sure they don't go berserk."

"Harley, what have I said about calling them crazies? They are mentally unstable." interrupted Crane.

"That's the 'correct' term for them." she laughed.

"I see," said Bruce. "Doctor, what made you give up medical work for a career in the... mentally unstable?"

"Ah!" shouted Crane. "I was always interested in the human psyche. The fact that one little thing can change who a person is, it made me wonder how you could trick the brain with such things. So, a year after your parents murder, I quit my job at Gotham General and took a few classes on dwelling into the human brain. Fun stuff and it made me the man I am today."

"How'd you meet Harley?"

"She was an intern, who took a fancy to me. After she passed a few tests, I turned her into my assistant. This was a few years back."

"Yeah!" said Harley. "I get paid for it to! Minimum wage, which sucks, but I'm glad to be a part of Arkham."

"Interesting. Now, if you would excuse me. Have a good evening." said Bruce as he walked away.

Walking more, he bumped into Dr. Victor Fries, the cities leading expert on Cryogenetics. Alongside him was his wife Nora, who had a bizarre disease inside her, but he wanted her to have some moments of life before her time would end. Bruce felt sorry for her, but decided not to bother them. It didn't take long for Bruce to bump into a guy he really didn't approve of.

"Harvey Dent! Shocked to see you here."

"Ah, Bruce old pal!" shouted the blonde haired politician. "Have you met my fiance? She's an old friend of yours."

Turning around, a young girl in her mid twenties stared at him with her gazing brown eyes. Instantly, Bruce felt his stomach turn and he felt queasy. Her long brown hair made her look twice as beautiful as when they were in high school. Her purple dress made her fetching and glamorous. Bruce regained his mind after only a few seconds.

"Hello Bruce."

"Hello Rachel. How have you been?"

"Better than the past few years. Now that I have Harvey, life couldn't be better."

"I see. So Harvey, is it true you're running for DA?"

"Yes Bruce, it is. I've studied and worked hard and I believe I deserve it."

"Well, best of luck to you."

"Thank you Bruce. And may me, Harvey "Two-Face" Dent become the new DA! "  
"Take care."

He walked away with disgust in his eyes. _How could Rachel wanna be married to a snob like Harvey Dent? The guy's a nut case! I pray to God he doesn't become the new District Attorney!_ He thought. Progressing, he noticed Alfred was handing out shrimp balls. He wasn't particularly fond of them, but didn't let it get him down.

Commissioner Gordon and a few of his cop buddies were there too. Not wanting any police attention, he steered away from them. He had seen many of his old friends except for one. Chase was nowhere to be seen. He scoured the room for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. Then, the blonde woman he had spent the night with 5 years before walked into the room, looking more beautiful then before. She looked around and then saw him. Their eyes fixed on each other, like the most intense staring contest.

"Bruce?" she mouthed.

"Chase?" he asked himself.

They inched closer together until they hugged each other tightly, not letting go. In what seemed like forever, Bruce was so happy to see Chase again, the girl he shared passion with. They let go and they again stared at each other. Chase smiled sweetly and rubbed his arm, maybe making a move.

"Bruce, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Chase. And... sorry about that note I left you."

"All is forgiven. I was upset after I read it, but I told myself you were right. So, I moved on and now look where I am! Head Psychologist in all of Gotham."

"Congrats Chase. You deserve it. Reminds me of the psychic readings you gave me as kids."

"Yeah," she laughed. "But those were child like things. Nowadays, I often team up with Dr. Crane when he needs me to evaluate criminals at the Asylum."

"Have you met his assistant Harley Quinnzel?"

"Many times. She is a real nice girl with so much potential. I hope she goes far in the future."

"Me too. So tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Been working at my office mostly, examining patients who have lots on their minds. Nothing too important, but it puts bread on the table and helps pay for the manor."

"I'm sorry about your parents. That must've been tragic."

"At that moment, I knew how you must've felt. And it's okay. I've moved on from it and am progressing well."

"That's good." he then started telling her about his travels. The more he talked about it, the more she became shocked. When he was done, she was dumbfounded.

"Wow Bruce. That was some experience. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah. I came to realize that I must prepare myself for the ugly side of Gotham. How? I don't know, but I hope to find out soon."

"Yeah. Out of curiosity, do you know of Lucius Fox?"

"Fox? I've heard of him. Does he work at Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yeah! He has his own department and it specializes in Advance Wayne Weapons that your father never out into production."

"Dad always said he hated weapons, so he never used that department of the company."

"Well, Fox is the best when it comes to weapons. He can tell you anything and everything about them. Pay him a visit when you wanna regain your CEO chair."

"I'll be sure too. So, have you heard about this 'Red Hood' character?"

"Some. Suppose to be a big crime lord beneath Gotham. Crane probably has heard of him. He does work with the criminally insane."

"Yeah, true. Is there any other big bad guys I should be warned about?"

"Actually, there is Bla-" she was interrupted by a loud pounding the front doors.

No one dared answer it for fear it was thugs coming to crash the party. The pounding continued and a dark voice was heard yelling from the other side.

"WAYNE! OPEN THE DOOR! WAYNE!"

Alfred went to answer it, but Bruce stopped him. Soon, Bruce would have a reason to fight against Gotham's criminals and it was all thanks to one egotistical madman about to burst through those doors.

*Okay, next chapter introduces us to our second villain and Bruce's development into Batman. Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 - A Threat

The doors slammed open and thugs carrying machine guns barged in and proceeded to the party room. They held their guns high, aiming them at the guests. The thugs wore run down clothes and looked like homeless people. A thug came to Bruce, Alfred, and Chase, but Bruce wasn't scared. The thug laughed as he saw Bruce and forced him to raise his hands. People screamed as this all happened, especially Harley, who hugged Crane tightly and felt scared.

"Where is Bruce Wayne?!" yelled a dark voice.

Coming into the room was a tall man wearing a stripped tuxedo and was holding a .45 magnum. His head was completely black. It was like he was wearing a mask. A total black mask. He stepped into the room and looked around, smirking. The man smelled the fresh Wayne Manor air and walked around, examining people.

"Greetings party goers. I come here today to speak to Bruce Wayne. Where is he?"

"Here I am." said Bruce, who moved passed the thug.

"Ah, Bruce! Been a long time my old friend."

"I don't know you!"

"Of course not!" he yelled. "You never remember any of your old employee's!"

"You worked for Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yes. I am Roman Sionis. Nowadays, people call me Black Mask."

"That's the other guy I was about to tell you about Bruce." whispered Chase.

"What do you want with me Roman?"

"It's not what I want Bruce, but what HE wants."

"Red Hood?"

"Indeed."

"So, what does Hood want with me?"

"He finds you a threat. A man with your power is a threat to him."

"So, you were sent to kill me?"

"That WAS the plan, but Red Hood decided to give you a chance too flee. He has given you one month to turn and run."

"If I refuse?"

"Then, when the month is up, I have been ordered to kill you myself."

"What, Red Hood is too scared to do anything himself?"

"My partner is NOT scared!" yelled Black Mask. "He prefers not to get his hands dirty."

"Sounds like a coward to me."

"SHUT IT WAYNE! Hood is a force to be reckon with! Then again, you have been gone for five years, so you obviously wouldn't know anything about him. Ask Gordon or even Crane, they'll tell you!"

"We will tell him nothing Roman!" shouted Gordon.

"Oh, when the time comes, I believe you will Commissioner." laughed Black Mask. "And Dr. Crane..."

"What?" asked Crane.

"You have been gathering information about us for years from 'dissecting' Hood's goons with the help of your pretty little helper." he eyed Harley, who was fearful then before. "Don't be scared dear. Crime is nothing to fear as long as you do as your told."

"Don't talk to her Mask!" shouted Crane.

"Oh, I'm scared! What was it the kids called you in school? Scarecrow? I guess it fits. I can see you getting scared stiff!" he laughed hysterically.

"Will you all please just stop!" shouted Chase, who stepped forward, but the thug held her back.

"And who have we here? Ah, it's Dr. Chase Meridian, the city famous Psychologist and life long friend of Bruce Wayne. How are you this evening my dear?"

"Was good until your sorry ass showed up!" she shouted.

"Well, the girl has a temper!" he said as she skipped on over, wanting a better look. "And Ms. Temper has a beautiful face too! Quite the combo. Shall I take you on a dance?"

"Like hell! I'd rather dance with The Penguin then dance with a maniac like you!"

"Quite a comparison doctor. Even if he is in Arkham. You know, there aren't that many 'doctors' left in Gotham. There's you, Crane, and Langstrom, who is actually here tonight, am I right? Is Kirk here?!"

No one answered. In the back, someone began moving forward. A man in a custom made suit with brown wet hair, a homeless expression, and had hearing aids, came forward. His wife Francine held onto his arm.

"You call Roman?" asked Kirk.

"Not really, just wanted to know if you were here. Anyway, I leave you all now and hope you have a splendid party. But where would the fun be if I didn't shoot anyone?" he said as he grabbed his gun.

Black Mask aimed his gun and fired a shot. The bullet hit Julie Madison, am aspiring actress who was actually one of Bruce's ex-girlfriends. It hit her square in the chest and made her collapse onto the floor, being motionless. Women screamed and Black Mask walked away laughing. His goons followed and soon, they left the grounds, not harboring another word.

Inside, Bruce kneeled down before her and held her head high. Shouting for an ambulance, Alfred reached the telephone and dialed 911. In his arms, Julie confessed her love for Bruce and wished they would've had more time together. Crying onto her, Bruce didn't share the same feelings for her, but valued her as a close friend. In minutes, the paramedics came, but it was too late. The bullet had penetrated her heart and had killed her.

Two days passed and a funeral was held for Julie, commending what she did in her life. Bruce told many stories of her, like their first experience and how bad they both were at it. Crying deeply, he couldn't continue and left the podium, allowing Julie's boyfriend to talk. Alfred patted Bruce's shoulder as he left to the car.

"I'm sorry sir. Julie was a good girl to you. If you don't mind me asking, how'd it end with you two anyway?"

"She cheated on me in our sophomore year of high school. Cheated with Dent."

"Harvey Dent?!"

"Yeah. He was a high school graduate at the time. Been out for a few years. Think he was like 24 or 25. It didn't last though. Lasted a few weeks before she dumped him. Wanted me, but I said no."

"Good for you sir. Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"Yeah, but we kept our friendship close."

"That's always a good thing. So, what are you gonna do now?"

"What you mean?"

"Well, Hood's threat on you and this killing. Certainly won't be the last Master Wayne."

"I agree. I'll think of something."

"Good. Now, lets go home. Can fix you some hot tea and some hot soup."

"Can it be chicken?"

"Anything you like."

Later that night, Bruce was reading up on one of his fathers old books. It had information about death and the way the world see's it. It was an interesting read, but was useless too him. His journey had proven that death is part of the circle of life and shouldn't be grieved on. Closing it at midnight, he rubbed his eyes and headed off to bed.

Along the way, he gave some thought about how he could change Gotham and its criminals. Bruce knew he needed to get revenge against Black mask for what he did. Wondering more and more, he looked out the window and saw a bat flying in the moonlight. He sat up and smiled, knowing what he was going to do.

"Alfred!" he shouted. "I have an idea!"

*Now begins a few chapters of his transformation into the Dark Knight. And if any are interested, my favorite Batman film is Batman Forever. Why? Jim Carrey as Riddler. How can you beat that?


End file.
